The Girl From Down Under A NIck Jonas Story Chpt
by Mrs Layal Sevani
Summary: 2 best friends, Monica and Tiffany, from Australia win the chance to see the Jonas Brothers in America. What will happen when Monica accidentally stumbles upon Nick Jonas?
1. Chapter 1

'This is so stupid' I muttered to no-one in particular. I was blackmailed into coming here by my best friend Tiffany, 'here' being the Jonas Brothers Karaoke Night, which is great, you know, if the Jonas Brothers _were actually here_ as I'd been promised.Tiffany had won the tickets and a plane ride through some piano competition that she entered, and being her best friend, I was forced to drag my butt all the way from Australia to the freaking United Sates of America. Ok, so I know that I sound like a pessimist and all- I was actually having the time of my life in America, but tonight was the ultimate example of boredom. So far, the night had consisted of a bunch of hyper girls singing the Jonas Brothers so badly out of tune that you'd think it was a whale farm.

I looked around for some source of entertainment- Tiffany had deserted me to go to the bathroom, while I stood there looking like a complete loner. The only thing that looked remotely amusing was the bar-nothing better to drown your boredom than a good glass of lemon lime bitter. As I made my way to the bar, I noticed a guy walking in the same direction, which was unusual seeing as the bar was the official 'loser zone' of the evening. The guy looked strangely familiar, if only he wasn't hidden behind glasses, a scarf and a beanie, I was sure I would be able to recognise him…I shook my head it was probably just me subconsciously making random friends so I didn't look like such a loner anymore. I ordered my drink and noticed he ordered a red bull. The barman said something which made the guy laugh. He took his beanie off and rubbed a hand through his hair.

I gasped.

His hair was the most beautiful hair on a guy I had ever seen; it was thick, chestnut, and layered with ringlet upon ringlet of smooth shiny curls. The guy noticed me staring and I had to work hard to close my mouth and tear my eyes away. I couldn't keep them away for more than a minute. When I stared back, I saw him pick up his glass and raise it to his mouth, but then he set it back down and removed his scarf which was slightly in the way.

Again, I gasped, with each second this random stranger was becoming more and more familiar. It was really bugging me now, I needed to know who this guy was before I went insane. I picked up my glass and took a gulp hoping the fizz would help clear my head.

Then it hit me. I nearly spat out my lemon and lime bitter all over the bar.

I knew who this guy was. Every girl in the room would know who this guy was.

It was Nick Jonas.

It was Nicholas Jerry McFreaking Jonas.

Already I was hyperventilating. Sitting 3 stools down from me was the guy who I'd been obsessed about for like…ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I desperately wanted to go up to him- no, I _needed _to go up to him. But it was hopeless, I knew that as soon as I so much said the words '_Nick Jonas', _a rampage of screaming girls would charge at him and my chance would be gone. I had to play it cool- well as cool as I could get my clumsy self to be. I had to hurry, Nick had nearly finished his drink, he was about to get up when I found myself walking towards him and dumping my but on the stool next to him. I was in shock. Not just because I was now officially sitting next to Nick Jonas, but because my legs had subconsciously maneuvered my body towards Nick Jonas. Again my mouth was hanging open. This time I had to actually close it with my hand. _What now? _I thought to myself, _how am I going to get his attention without seeming like a total freak?_ I was in the middle of worrying about what to do when my phone started vibrating, giving me a fright. I jumped up, yelped, and managed to knock down my drink all at the same time.

"Oh crap!" My lemon and lime bitter was now looking like a pee stain on my dress. _Fan-fricken-tastic. _

"Hey, um… are you ok?" said a smooth deep voice from beside me. I froze, too afraid to look up.

"Um…" I managed to mutter. SHIT!! What did I say now?? Nick Jonas just asked me if I was ok!! I needed to say something cool, smart and witty…

"Well, some napkins would make things a little better."

WHAT?? _Napkins?? _ Is that all I could think off?? The guy of my dreams was standing right beside me and all I could do was spill drink on myself and then be a complete snob about it!!

I looked up to see Nick's reaction to my snobbiness. I stood there watching in awe as many beautiful expressions flickered across his face, first concern, then one of pure beauty as he smiled and then finally amusement. I wondered what it was that he found so amusing, but then I realised; it was my accent. If one more person asked me to say 'G'day mate' I swear I'd find a kangaroo to piff at them.

"Uh… ok," said Nick Jonas, the love of my life, "I'll ask the bar-tender for some extras." With a flick of his all too-attractive hand, Nick summoned the bar tender and asked for the napkins.

I looked down to examine the damage done to my new blue dress, _meh_, I thought, _I've had worse damage_. At this point, I wasn't really worried about the wet stains on my dress; it was my reputation I was worried about now

"Here you go!" Nick said handing me 5 or so napkins. I noticed that he had replaced his scarf, hat and beanie.

I started lamely dabbing my dress and thanking God that is wasn't white. Suddenly Nick- if it was really him- knelt down and said, "Let me help you with that…" and before I knew it, he grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at my thighs. I froze, shocked. Wow. Nick Jonas was touching my thighs. In a completely non-sexual way. But still. It took me a while to get my hand and brain back in motion again and even longer to remember how to talk. I really needed to say something. I couldn't just let Nick leave with the impression that I was some half-crazed snob who couldn't even drink properly and who constantly had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Um…thanks for the h-help" I stuttered quietly. Wow. How original. Thanks for the help. That will _really_ leave an impression.

"Hey, no problem, anytime," he chuckled, "So you're Australian huh?"

"Yeah, but keep it on the low down," I said, smiling "and please, _please _don't ask me to say anything that even _remotely_ sounds like Steven Irwin." Wait, WHAT?? Did I honestly just say that?? I don't even think the word _babbling_ qualifies for what I just said. _Oh god, _I thought to myself, I was going to need therapy after all this trauma. That is, if I didn't die of shame first.

I looked up at his face, expecting a him to look at me in disgust and walk away in the opposite direction as far away as possible, as fast as possible. What I didn't expect however, was Nick to burst out in laughter at my lame-o comment.

It took my breath away to watch Nick laugh; in the many posters I had of him in my room, there were few of him smiling, and the ones of him actually smiling were nothing compared to witnessing it first hand.

"Haha, well, looks I uncovered your little 'secret', but we Americans do love you Australians." laughed Nick.

"More like our accents." I laughed, rolling my eyes, causing him to laugh again.

Suddenly Nick looked down at his watch, causing him to roll his sleeve up, revealing a very, very, _very_ tanned and muscular arm. "Listen, I gotta go in about 10 minutes, is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes making my insides melt to mush.

It was time, I decided; time to tell Nick Jonas that I knew who he was, but how?


End file.
